yqfanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan 5
Appearance Super Saiyan 4 with white/blue fur,red skin and longer hair...The hair is similiar to super saiyan 3 because super saiyan 5 is super saiyan 3 + great ape transformation.... Usage and Power This form is said to multiply the users speed,strength,agility and all senses by 1,800 as it is super saiyan 3 which multiplies the users power by 300 x6 This form is also very painful to transform into as it, like the kaio-ken technique gives the user a very high amount of power that their bodies might not neccecarly be able to handle...as combining the great ape form with the super saiyan form is not something natural evoulution ever intended... If the user is not in complete control of their great ape and super saiyan 3 powers then this form cannot be achieved and even if they meet those requirments the user must be well trained and extremly powerful to the point where they can easily handle super saiyan 3. Even goku when he first transformed could not maintain super saiyan 5 for very long not because of energy loss like other forms but because its power is so strong that it causes him extreme physical pain to utilize it to the point where it becomes useless because he cant fight due to the pain... Unlike all of the other super saiyan forms, a true super saiyan 5's aura is not golden with blue lightning mixed with it. It is a purple aura with red electric mixed in... History This form is first achieved by goku when he is fighting Avo in the world Martial Arts Tournment finals. Goku is able to achieve this form when Avo bring up to him during the fight "Why dont you use super saiyan 5?" Goku was initally shocked by this but than Avo explained to him about how Super Saiyan 4 was just Super Saiyan 2 Great Ape so he could easily become a Super Saiyan 5 by powering up to a Super Saiyan 3 Great Ape. Avo still managed to win the tournment however... Vegeta was the next to attain this form, He attained it simply through taking Avo's advice in the same way goku did as he was watching and listening during the battle beetween Avo and Goku however knowing that at the time he was too weak to hold the transformation so he trained so he could obtain it. In the fight with Galax he did manage to become a Super Saiyan 5 out of pure rage at galax's mocking of him... Later when Super Saiyan 4 Trunks fused with Super Saiyan 4 Goten they instantly become a super saiyan 5 upon fusing. Neither Goten nor Trunks where able to achieve super saiyan 5 on their own because they where too weak on their own. Also on their own they cant even become a super saiyan 3 which makes it impossible to become a super saiyan 5. Gotenks however can become a super saiyan 3 and thus a super saiyan 5. When fighting Lord Alarcon Goku and Vegeta where forced to use the Potara Earings to fuse and they than became super saiyan 5 vegito who was able to easily beat Lord Alarcon. However Vegito powering up in his super saiyan 5 form ended up causing the entire planet mars to explode much like namek. Vegito claimed he could become a super saiyan 6 if he needed too but that is was not needed.